1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a camera and a method for manufacturing the camera, and particularly relates to a camera capable of manual focusing, and to a method for manufacturing the camera.
2. Background Technology
In examples of this type of camera proposed in the past, a so-called double-image matching range finder is provided, the double-image matching range which includes a viewfinder optical system including a half mirror, and a range finder optical system for rotating in coupling with the manual focusing operation of an imaging lens using the principle of triangulation. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-122907 discloses such camera, as an example. In such camera, the image used as the viewfinder image is an image in which a range finder image inputted from the range finder optical system is superimposed, via the half mirror, on a viewfinder image inputted from the viewfinder optical system.